


Did That Just Happen

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, astronomey, logan nerding out, lovely dovey shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Virgil needs a bit more help with his work than he thought he did. Patton gets him a tutor!





	1. Chapter 1

“Virgil, I know you’re doing your best here, but I’m gonna recommend a tutor for you, alright?” Patton had a kind, gentle voice, that had a way of making bad things seem good. 

“W-well, I-” 

“Now, I know you might object, but I really don’t want you failing this class, kiddo.” Patton always seemed to call his students that, and no one really complained. They only really wondered if that meant that they were also adopted by Mr. Roman down the hall for theater. It was a weird question they often asked themselves. 

“You… trust them with… me?” 

“Of course! I often recommend my more anxious students to talk to him, he’s good with them. He’s very logical, and he could very well help you, Virgil.” 

Virgil sighed, then agreed to contact this Logan character, of which Patton gave him his contact info and sent him on his way. 

Virgil didn’t want to call Logan. He knew that Patton would want him to get better, but his anxiety just threw him all off. He didn’t want to meet anyone knew, he wouldn’t enjoy being around him he-

His phone rang.

Virgil stared at it a moment, before picking it off his desk. He recognized the number as Logan’s, so, almost hesitating, he answered it.

“Hello?” He hated how freaked out his voice soundes.

“Ah, yes, this is Virgil, correct? Patton informed me that you might be needing tutoring, and that it was very likely you wouldn’t contact me yourself.” His voice was smooth, calm, but had the slightest edge to it. Faintly, Virgil could hear typing.

“Uh, yeah… Astronomy is not really my best subject.”

“Oh!” His voice shifted, and edge of excitement slipping into it. “Well, I should be able to help you there. What days do you have free?”

Virgil felt ashamed to admit it. “Any day is okay for me.”

Logan hummed softly. “Well, I have a three hour block open on Saturdays, ten am to one pm?”

“Uh, yeah, that should work. Ill just… make sure ill be awake and out of bed…”

“Understandable. Have a nice day, Virgil.”

“Y-you too?”

Virgil set down his phone and huffed. Dear lord what had he gotten himself into? Tutoring, calm down Virgil, its just tutoring.

That Saturday, he was woken up by the doorbell. Ah.. frick. Virgil had completely forgot about the whole torturing thing, and stayed up all night.   
In a moment of pure panic, he threw on jeans and a shirt, running out of his room just as the doorbell rang once more. He threw open the door, his hair still a mess, and without his normal hoodie to the single most handsome person he had seen in his entire life. And he looked like a mess. 

“Ah, Virgil. Glad I got the number right.”

“Uh, yeah… sorry about that, I totally forgot. Any change in schedule throws me off pretty badly, I must’ve turned off the alarm and went right back to sleep…” Virgil stepped to the side, letting Logan into his apartment before pushing it close behind him. 

It was a mess, and Virgil scampered over to the table, cleaning it off, shooing the small black kitten from the couch, huffing softly. Logan glanced around, barely even registering the mess, before settling onto the couch. 

“Ah, just, lemme go grab some things real quick, I am so sorry.” Virgil scampered off again, running a brush through his hair, pulling on his hoodie and grabbing his school bag, before going back into the living room to find Logan with his kitten on his lap, smiling softly at it. His heart basically stopped then and there.

“What’s her name?” Logan looked up as Virgil walked back in, then question floating in the air a moment before Virgil settled next to him, setting down his bag. 

“Ariel. Most people don’t expect something like that, it’s a little shock factor…” Logan smiled down at Ariel, petting her a moment more before gently setting her to the side. Ariel bounced over to Virgil, and Virgil lifted her onto his shoulders without a second thought, letting her lay across the back of his neck. 

“So… where do we start?” 

Near the end of the session, and Virgil had managed to get down quite a bit more than he normally would. It felt weird, but Logan had legitimately helped him work through so much without expecting him to just understand some things, like other tutors would do with him. 

“So, are you open next week?” Virgil smiled slightly at him, almost hesitantly.

“Of course. I assume I can schedule you in for this time every Saturday? Assimilate it into your schedule so that you are more prepared for it?” 

Virgil nodded slowly. “Yeah, alright.” 

As Logan gathered his things, preparing to leave, he turned back to Virgil one last time at the door, smiling slightly. “Feel free to text me at any time. Even if it… isn’t astrology related.” With that, Logan left. 

Virgil turned to Ariel, who was curled into a ball on the couch, staring at him. “Did that just happen, or am I going insane?”


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks went by, Virgil and Logan growing closer and closer together. The tutoring often drifted away from the work, as Virgil had begun to understand everything and no longer really needed Logan’s help, but would still ask that he was correct. 

Often, they would go over the time, and Logan had actually canceled his other appointments that day, rearranging his schedule so he could spend nearly the whole day with Virgil. 

This whole mess started again when, in the middle of the night Logan knocked on Virgil’s door, soaked to the bone, cradling a little calico kitten to his chest, in a near panic. 

“L-Logan?” Virgil stepped to the side, letting the other into his house, then spotted the little calico in his hands. Virgil’s eyes widened, and he shut the door quickly, going over. 

“Where di-” 

“Outside my apartment, she was just curled up there, and I-I didn’t know what to do, but I know you had a cat, so I panicked and came over.” Logan looked up at him, holding out the little pitiful thing. Virgil looked down at her, than took her hands, cradling the small kitten a moment, before moving over to Ariel, who was curled up on the couch. Logan watched as Virgil set down the calico next to his little black kitten, mumbling softly, and then slipped back to the kitchen, Ariel trying to lick clean the sopping wet kitten. 

“Bathroom, in the cabinet, there is a little baby bottle, grab that.” Virgil was rummaging through the fridge, and Logan raced off, glad to have something to distract him from the pitiful thing he had brought in. 

There were two little bottles, sitting on a shelf there, one smaller than the other, and Logan grabbed the smaller one, running back to Virgil, handing it off to him. Virgil nodded slightly. “Poor thing doesn’t even have its eye’s open.” He mumbled, pouring some formula into the bottle, which Logan wasn’t quite sure why he still had, his kitten was onto eating better food at this point. Still, he was glad for it.

Virgil slipped into the living room, gently taking the kitten from Ariel, who shouted her displeasure over the situation then settled on Logan’s shoulder when he sat down, sensing his need for comfort. Virgil glanced up, then started feeding the kitten. “I’ll need wet wipes and a hand towel.” 

Logan nodded, taking Ariel with him on his hunt for those items, hands shaking slightly. He had just gotten home to find the little calico, barely a couple days old, curled up on his front porch, and he panicked, thought of the first person who might at all be prepared for something like this, and went running. 

Logan returned, holding out a small pack of wet wipes and a little white hand towel. Virgil smiled, taking the wet wipes first, humming softly as he did. The kitten was mewing softly, whining and squirming in his hand, an Virgil was talking so softly and gently to her. 

“Oh, I know, I know, you’re cold, and you’re belly is full, you just wanna sleep, but I gotta poop you first, god knows when the last time you pooped was…” Virgil smiled slightly, folding and handing back the soiled wet wipe to Logan, who traded it out for the hand towel, which Virgil used to help dry off the kitten, still talking quietly to her as Logan threw the wet wipe away. 

Ariel hopped back over to the calico, curling against the kitten , nearing double the size of her, and began to clean the small kitten, cuddling close to warm her. 

“So… you a bit calmer?” Virgil looked over, and Logan nodded slightly. 

“H-how were you so calm… and prepared?” 

“I raised Ariel from when she was maybe three days old? Her mom died, I was working part time at the pound at the time, so I took her in, and technically I have to give her back soon, but I stopped working there, so I have no plans to give her back.” Virgil smiled over at Ariel, then focused on the calico. “I’m thinking Merida? The red is really prominent in this little one…” 

“You… seem to have a thing for naming your cats as Disney princesses.” Logan smiled, watching Virgil blush slightly, reaching over to pet the two kittens. Merida mewled pitifully, and Virgil pouted slightly. 

“Well… Ariel was named before I got her, might as well keep with the theme here?” Virgil looked over, smiling, before it dropped again, looking back to Merida. “She’s got to be only as old as Ariel was when I got her, I know how to care for them…” 

Logan stared a moment, then, without an attempt to psyche himself out, launched himself over to Virgil, kissing him quickly, holding onto his jacket. 

Virgil jumped slightly, freezing a moment, unprepared, but soon was returning the kiss, one hand in the other’s hair, the kiss getting a little sloppier as time went on, until it got to the point where they had been making out with Logan half on, half off the couch for nearing twenty minutes. 

Of course, Virgil finally noticed the position Logan was in and tugged him onto his lap, hiding his face in the other’s chest. Both were blushing, clinging to each other like there was nothing else in the world. Neither said a word for the longest time until- 

“Why did I wait to do that? That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.” 

Logan, from his position on the floor, mused that being pushed onto the floor was an easy price to pay to see Virgil blushing as red as he was.


End file.
